


Dark and Dangerous

by xviichapters



Series: 'Weak' And Other Songs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Jeon Wonwoo, Inspired by Music, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Wonwoo knows that someone as beautiful as Kim Mingyu would never be good for him, but when has the heart ever listened to reason?





	Dark and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **inspired by: halsey - is there somewhere**   
> 

Everything about Kim Mingyu screamed danger.

Wonwoo should know; he recognized the type. The dark hair, the hunched figure… Fine fingers absentmindedly playing with the glass in his hands, tossing it from the right to left but not once spilling a drip, like he had done this countless times before. Wonwoo was willing to bet he had.

 _‘He’s no good for you,’_ Wonwoo’s head warned. Wonwoo knew that he shouldn’t get involved with people like Kim Mingyu – people who were way above the likes of struggling college students with two part-time jobs like Wonwoo was himself.

But Mingyu was tall, dark and beautiful. So beautiful. There was a sadness in the other’s eyes, but a soft smile on his lips. Mingyu said, “Would you be my friend, just for today?”

Wonwoo didn’t know why but he found himself replying, bold and daring, “I’ll be your friend for as long as you need me to be.”

Mingyu was amused by that. “What’s your name?”

“Wonwoo. Yours?”

“Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

Of course, Wonwoo needn’t have asked. He could recognize the other anywhere. Mingyu’s face was on billboards and in magazines, on TV in weekly dramas and on the big screen. Wonwoo had never been a fan and didn’t think he could ever fall for a man like that until he met him in the very flesh that night.

“So what brings you here?” Wonwoo found himself asking.

(Wonwoo had never been one of those talkative bartenders. He takes the order, serves the drink, and is done. But it seemed, for Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo could do anything.)

“My boyfriend cheated on me.” Mingyu smiled wryly. “We’ve been together for six years.”

“Oh.”

He touched his drink agitatedly. He’d poured two cups from a tall bottle but not taken a sip. Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo. “Do you wanna go on a drive with me?”

“My mom told me not to take rides from strangers,” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“I’m no stranger. I’m Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh and in a split second Mingyu was grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the bar and into the storm. Wonwoo never liked the rain. But with Mingyu’s warm hand around his, squealing as they splashed in puddles and got soaked to the bone, that charming smile forever burnt in his mind, Wonwoo believed he could run through all the storms in the world as long as Mingyu was by his side.

When they reached the car Mingyu opened the door for him like a gentleman and passed him a fluffy blanket from the back seat. Mingyu smiled. “Can’t have you falling sick.”

Wonwoo ducked his head, a little embarrassed, and let the other’s scent envelop him.

Mingyu sped through the rain, so fast Wonwoo thought he might just die today, with their hands still intertwined resting in the space between the seats. If anyone were to find them, they might have mistaken them for lovers.

Eventually, Mingyu slowed down and pulled up at the top of a cliff side. It was dark outside but the rain was gone. Absentmindedly, unconsciously, Mingyu took his hand and kissed it softly. The younger got out of the car and opened the door for him, crouching down just outside of it.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo laughed. “You look like you’re taking a dump.”

Mingyu grinned. “Get on my back. Your shoes aren’t fit for the wet grass.”

Wonwoo looked down at his beat-up sneakers, torn and dirty from the sticky bar floors, then to Mingyu’s polished black shoes that were already sunken deep into the muddy ground. Mingyu was being stupid.

But Wonwoo let himself be bought into the fantasy where he and Mingyu had just come from a fancy party and Mingyu was the loving boyfriend always looking out for him, no matter how dumb it was. Carefully, Wonwoo wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck but before he was ready Mingyu stood up, causing Wonwoo to knock his head against the top of the car.

“Oww!” Wonwoo fell back, kicking the other indignantly. “Yah, that hurt!”

Mingyu just fell over laughing.

“Sorry Wonwoo-ssi,” he managed to say between his giggles.

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

Mingyu got up and crouched before him again, still grinning. Then he pulled Wonwoo forward and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, Wonwoo-ssi.”

Wonwoo’s heart fluttered madly in his chest.

This was too fast, he knew. They barely even knew each other.

But like a person in love, he ignored his head again and let himself live in the moment, in this pocket of time where he could pretend someone as beautiful as Kim Mingyu could possibly want to be his.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the younger and motioned for him to turn back around so he could get on his back again. Mingyu laughed but complied. This time he asked, “Are you ready?”

Wonwoo nodded, saying, “Yeah, take me up.”

Mingyu stood up slowly and started walking around the grassy hill, adjusting Wonwoo’s weight on his back from time to time. The stars were bright up ahead and the city lights were beautiful too, far down below. And there they were in the in-between with something fierce and volatile blooming between them two.

Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s heartbeat racing the way his own was. His warm breath splayed across the younger’s neck and all that could be heard was their deep breathing.

No one said a word.

And then–

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked heartbeat erratic, “I know we just met but… Could you stay with me? Please? Just for tonight. I… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay.”

“Really?” Mingyu turned to look at the younger, a crease forming between his brows. “I’m not being weird?”

“I have a feeling you’re a pretty weird kid Mingyu.” He chuckled at that. “But I know what it feels like to be alone. So I’ll stay.”

And he stayed.

He stayed the night.

He stayed the next day.

And he stayed for the next two months.

 

_“Mingyu-ssi! Kim Mingyu!”_

_“Mingyu-ssi tell us about your new boyfriend!”_

_“Who is he? What’s his name?”_

_“Did you meet him before or after your break-up with Yoon Jeonghan? Was he the cause of your break-up?”_

_“Wonwoo-ssi! Do you have anything to say! Wonwoo-ssi!”_

The press was endless and persistent, pressing forward towards them as security tried to make space for them to walk. Wonwoo stuck close to Mingyu, hiding his face in the taller’s coat as the cameras went off around them. Mingyu wrapped an arm tightly around the elder, guiding him towards the waiting car.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked the moment they were safely inside. He flipped the curtains close and pulled the other into his arms. Wonwoo was a shivering wreck. “Did they hurt you anywhere? Did they touch you?”

“N-no I’m good. I’ll be fine,” he breathed, but he was shaking uncontrollably. He thought you would get mobbed out there.

“You don’t sound very fine.” Mingyu put a hand to his forehead, frowning. “You’re burning up.”

“Just… A little shaken. Keep holding me like this; I’ll be okay.”

Mingyu sighed, rubbing his back methodically. The quiet was calming and soon Wonwoo felt himself relax, sinking into the younger’s touch as his heartbeat returned to normal.

“I’m sorry Wonwoo,” Mingyu murmured eventually. “This is all my fault.”

“How is it your fault? They were bound to figure it out.”

“I should’ve been more careful–”

“Hey hey, I’m fine okay?” Wonwoo looked up, clasping the other’s cheeks between his hands. “You found me and you saved me. I’m okay.”

“But what if I hadn’t been there when they spotted you?” Mingyu’s eyes bore into his, so much sadness and guilt in them that Wonwoo squirmed in his seat. “They could’ve killed you.”

“But you were there, and I didn’t die. So it’s all good.”

“I should’ve protected you.”

“You can protect me now.”

He sighed, leaning back into the seat. His hands still rubbed circles into Wonwoo’s back but Mingyu suddenly felt so far away, and now, looking back on it, Wonwoo wondered whether that was where he slowly started to lose him.

 

After two months of perfect weather, it rained again.

Mingyu came home, a little drunk, but drenched to the bone.

There were tears in his eyes. “I did something wrong today Wonu.”

The elder was by his side in a second, holding him up. “What is it? What’s wrong baby?”

Instead of answering Mingyu flung his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. The younger’s breath smelt of soju.

“I’ll hurt you so much hyung,” Mingyu blubbered, tears and rain mixing together to wet Wonwoo’s shirt, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Come, let’s get you to bed, you’ll fall sick–”

“Hyung, why do you stay?” he asked suddenly, pulling away. “It’s brought you nothing but trouble.”

Wonwoo swallowed. “Because you need it. For now.”

“I need you,” he agreed. “For now.”

Wonwoo started dragging the younger to the bedroom. Suddenly Mingyu grabbed his arm, spinning him around and pressing him tightly to his chest. It was almost suffocating. “I’m sorry hyung. I’m going to hurt you one day and I’m so so sorry.”

“I know,” Wonwoo managed to choke. Of course, he knew. He had known, for a long time now. There wasn’t enough love in that house for two. But still, he didn’t want it to be true.

“I– I love you so much,” Mingyu’s voice shook, “But…”

Then his strength gave out and Wonwoo had to half-drag, half-carry him into his room. He tucked the blankets around the younger, pulling his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt so he could sleep better. Mingyu’s long legs barely fit on the bed. When there was nothing else he could do, Wonwoo pulled himself up onto the edge of the bed and refused to cry.

He pressed his lips to the younger’s forehead gently, just once.

Then he prepared some coffee and soup for the hangover Mingyu was sure to face tomorrow and placed them each in a thermos by the bed.

Wonwoo left a note – asking Mingyu to call when he was better – packed his things, and left.

 

“Wonwoo,” someone called gently. Wonwoo stirred slowly. “Wonwoo, look at me.”

He turned. Soft brown eyes stared back at him. “Wonwoo it’s been two weeks. You’ve seen the news. You’ve got to stop staring at your phone.”

“But what if–”

“Wonwoo,” Jun sighed. “He’s not going to call.”

And that was when he knew. It was finally the end. He could never go back to Mingyu.

That was when Wonwoo finally let himself cry.

 

Fate is a cruel thing.

Just like how it was Fate that Wonwoo met him that night, it was also Fate that he would meet Mingyu again at these crossroads, a beautiful man by his side. Wonwoo recognized the other in an instant.

Yoon Jeonghan – the man in commercials and on the cover of magazines.

Wonwoo knew they had been together before he met Mingyu; they’d been going strong for six years and the media speculated they would get married soon. Then Wonwoo had seen them together again after he left Mingyu. They’d gotten back together after a time apart, the reporter said. They have since been engaged.

And they stood before him now, beautiful and dangerous.

Mingyu held a transparent umbrella above them, looking aloof and proud. For a moment, their eyes met and Wonwoo could’ve sworn there was a longing in Mingyu’s; a longing for the kind boy who had come to him when he needed him most. But then the moment passed and he was Kim Mingyu, successful actor and entertainer, engaged to a famous supermodel.

Subtly, like they had planned it, they started off together, walking toward him, walking past him, and then away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **taken from my tumblr @xvii-chapters**   
> 


End file.
